1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a function to receive various signals transmitted from an artificial satellite, and capable of displaying time at an arbitrary point on a map. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a wrist watch and a compact electronic appliance equipped with a timepiece, which are capable of receiving signals from satellites and of displaying various temporal data.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a so-called "world clock" has been marketed into which data on time differences related to plural cities in the world have been previously stored. Upon instruction of names of cities, present times of the designated cities are displayed in this world clock. Furthermore, the electronic timepieces have been proposed which can display times of sunrise, sunset, and age of the moon by putting positional information of a certain city in the world, for instance, longitude and latitude.
Very recently, there are many possibilities that travelers move within a short time among plural regions where there are time differences, due to great progress in transportation. In this case, when the travelers wish to know times at the respective points on a map, they should select the names of cities by manipulating switches to display time of this city. There is a problem that such a cumbersome operation is required.
Also, every time times on sunrise, sunset, and age of the moon at the respective points on the world map are desired, the positional information about the respective points should be inputted, resulting in cumbersome operations.